


Dawn

by That_one_simp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Everyone simps for MC, Except elf lady, Fantasy, Fantasy is hard to write, May be kinda gay, Might never get more chapters, Multi, No beta we die like the pixies in chapter 1, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, how to tag, idk - Freeform, original male character/original male character - Freeform, she's gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_simp/pseuds/That_one_simp
Summary: The high priestess inserted the Ruby into the medallion, and that was the last time we saw the sun.That's the story people tell when asked about the eternal darkness the world in drowned in. The part of this story they didn't mention, however, would be that someone would, one day, be able to save what was left. How they were to accomplish this was beyond the people.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> My dad actually made me write this for an assignment and I really like how it turned out so now I'm turning it into a book here. I should probably finish up the worldbuilding for this before turning it into a book. Eh whatever.

Geun hurried down the dimly lit streets of Recford, quickly rushing down to Black Wolf Inn, where he’d be staying for the night. His tied up black hair gracefully flowed in the wind as he ran, trying to escape the terrors of perpetual night cursed upon his home lands. 

The wanderer hurriedly opened the large spruce doors of the Inn, rushing inside as he slammed to doors shut. He heaved out a sigh of relief as he sunk down to the ground, small hands tangling in his hair, ‘’Almost got killed again, eh?’’ A voice came from afar, causing our protagonist to look up into the blue eyes of the owner of the Inn, Rogziel. Geun let out a heavy laugh and nodded, ‘’Those damn Pixies’’ He grumbled, getting back onto his feet. The statement sent Rogziel into a laughing fit, ‘’Pixies?!’’ He exclaimed, ‘’The starblood, the one supposed to save everything that might live is afraid of some pixies?!’’ He laughed, while Geun rolled his eyes, ‘’Shut up, old man’’ He grumbled, ‘’Oi! I ain’t that old, lad, 145 is still young’’ Geun snorted, ‘’Dwarves shouldn’t live that long, Rogziel’’ He said. The older man grumbled but sighed, ‘’Anywho, when you heading off to Faham, boy?’’ 

‘’I’ll be heading off at sunrise’’ The burly man nodded, ‘’Will it still be around 30 Tymuts?’’ Geun asked, and Roziel shook his head, ‘’You get your last night free, kid, as a thanks for helping me out’’ He smiled and Geun thanked him before heading up to his room.

Geun swung open the wooden door in front of him, presenting the small, yet cozy, room where he would be staying for a while. The room wasn’t much, a small table with a single chair in the middle, a bed seated in the wall in front of the door, a bookshelf with an abundance of books to choose from and a small drawer next to the bed with a candle on it. Geun stretched out and changed into his night wear, deciding to turn in for the night.

He woke early with the sounds of birds chirping, he sighed, standing up and opening the curtains, only to find the sky as dark as it was the day before. He felt tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He missed the days when things were simple. When there was still sunlight.

He shook his head and gathered up his belongings and opened the door, walking out and closing it behind him, he made his way down the steps, greeted Rogziel and walked out of the inn, taking a shaky breath, ‘’Alright...Faham should be...North, right?’’ He muttered.

‘’I don’t know which way is North’’

After asking around for what Geun had assumed was three or so hours, he finally got the directions he needed and off he set. 

It didn’t take long for our dear protagonist to find the forest he was supposed to wander through to get to Faham. Geun had to carry a torch with him to ward off the darkness and whatever it may hold. He had made his way out of the forest easy enough, as his home had a far denser forest on the outskirts.

The city of Faham was built amidst the green grasses of a gentle field and is truly a modest city. Its elegance is matched by the backdrop of lush fields of grass which have helped shape the city to what it is today.

The materials these fields brought were of great importance, but they were also influential when it came to architectural designs as the vast majority of buildings incorporate grass as part of their architecture in order to continue the lushious aesthetic of the fields around them.

The skyline is sprinkled with similar skyscrapers and their history seemed to shine more now than ever. Health and services are faultless in Faham and it has attracted a lot of attention. Many new cultures have left their mark not just on the city's history, but also upon the city's identity. What historically was a city of few cultures has grown into a new culture of variety and it's this that unites the 3 million people to this day.

It's this multicultural identity that has truly left its mark. Hundreds of food carts, restaurants and concession stands offer a plethora of culinary choices and those who feel hungry for something else can enjoy libraries, concerts, dance or one of the many other recreational venues.

Geun ventured down the stone roads of the large city, greeting passerbyers as they came and went. Faham was such a largely populated city because it was lit up fairly well, meaning nothing that this constant darkness attracts would want to be here, unlike down in Recford. 

The raven haired male was in search of l'Orbe Gentil, a magic shop the large city was well known for. Geun spotted the sign from the corner of his eye and hurried to the magic shop.

From the outside it looks snug, warm and enchanting. Bricks and stone beams make up most of the building's outer structure. It's tough to see through the closed windows.

As he entered the tavern through the old, wooden door, he was welcomed by the smile of, who he presumed to be the owner and a pleasant atmosphere.

It's as enchanting inside as it is on the outside. Wooden beams support the upper floor and the lanterns attached to them. The walls are swarming with photographs, some of what undoubtedly must be famous people and others of happy customers..

The shop itself is packed. Workers seem to be the primary clientele here, which is probably the best clientele for the owner. 

Geun made his way up to the front desk and the owner greeted him with a curt nod and the wave of a hand, gesturing for him to follow. And that he did. The owner led him through a curtain, turned and smiled at him, ‘’Geun Dong-Min, The star blood’’ The elven like woman said, bowing, to which Geun panicked. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck with a laugh, ‘’You don’t need to be so formal with me’’ He muttered. The woman rose to her full height and smiled, ‘’I got your letter’’ She said, turning around. Geun perked up, ‘’You did? So? Do you have it?’’ He asked, to which she shook her head, ‘’Mea’’ She simply answered, to which he cocked his head to the side, ‘’That means no, Star blood’’

‘’Right!’’ He chuckled, ‘’Should’ve studied up on languages here’’ 

The woman turned to face him, ‘’Only one ingredient is missing for the mix’’ Geun raised an eyebrow, curious, ‘’And what would that be?’’ He asked, ‘’We need a Silver Geranium plant’’ 

‘’A what now?’’ A confused Geun asked, to which she sighed, ‘’A Silver Geranium plant helps the crystallization of the mix we are trying to create, but they’re rare and only grow in Vruian forest’’

‘’Vruian forest? Isn’t that where the Erafsy guild resides?’’

The elf nodded again, ‘’And don’t they have..I dunno, a burning hatred for me?’’ She nodded once more, ‘’If you want to get what you need, you need to venture into the forest’’ Geun nodded, ‘’I understand’’ He said, walking away.

‘’Merialeth’’

‘’Huh?’’ Deun said, turning back to her, ‘’My name is Merialeth’’ She said, handing him a paper, ‘’Keep safe, Deun’’ She continued.

A smile grew on his face, ‘’Don’t worry, I will’’ He promised.


End file.
